


素手-③~④

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: 素手 [3]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	素手-③~④

 

③

 

#男科知识我瞎编的

#微量杰芙

#本章概括： ~~学习先进知识。~~

 

可能因为那一晚的故事情节太过于惊吓了，林彦俊完全忘掉之后他们什么时候入睡，第二天什么时候起来，陈立农有没有换新的床单，他的妈妈有没有给他发一些内涵的讯息。

 

他们度过了相当放肆的半个月，吃饭睡觉打游戏，有兴趣了就在林彦俊家附近的健身房里举铁。陈立农举铁专挑重的举，有意要跟林彦俊炫耀自己力气大的事实，而林彦俊负责在之后的一个星期里好心的无视他因为肌肉拉伤，提笔写作业都有点费劲的事实。

 

某一天晚上，林彦俊躺在L型沙发上，估摸着自己可能大姨夫来了，心生歹念又想试探一下陈立农。这时候趴在L型沙发另一侧的陈立农放下手机告诉他，“彦俊，明天我要到XX新城那里跟初中同学聚一下，可能晚上会晚点回来哦。”

 

林彦俊这才想起来，哦，他忘了陈立农这么一个可爱的男孩子是好朋友一大堆的。刚一起住半个月，他都忘了这个小朋友是有自己的交际圈的了。明天要自己一个人待在家里，孤家寡人难免生出些怨妇的情绪来。但是陈立农跟他说“回来”两个字的时候，语句间的归属感让他又生出一种骄傲的情绪出来。他暂时把这种莫名想管陈立农的想法归结成大家长对弟弟的控制欲。

 

“去吧去吧，小鬼头。” 他潇洒的摆了摆手，“我明天找尤长靖唱K好了。”

 

陈立农小狗狗式点头，然后又将头埋到手机屏幕里，应该正在跟老同学聊天呢。

 

林彦俊划开了手机屏幕敲了几下，却没有点开跟尤长靖的对话框。他的心里在酝酿一个危险的想法，而他并不打算把这个想法告诉第一个知道自己是基佬的老友听。

 

第二天陈立农早早的就起来梳妆打扮了，他还把林彦俊叫起来给自己胶一个帅气时髦的发型。当然早起主要是因为林彦俊家离聚会地点太远了，坐地铁都要一个小时，有礼貌的李弄不允许自己迟到。陈立农把躺在行李箱底部的挂着两个铁环的黑色直筒裤拿出来，足见这次聚会的重要性，林彦俊不由自主（酸溜溜）的哼了一声，陈立农以为林老师是在对自己的品味表示赞同。

 

临走前小狗狗很认真的跟楼上懒癌附体的林彦俊挥挥手道别，懒橘猫趴在楼梯扶手上，把手伸出来晃了晃。小朋友看见他也招了招手，才开开心心的走了。

 

见陈立农走了，林彦俊拿出手机打开探探，开始选自己今晚的约炮对象。

 

陈立农还是迟到了。初中时熟悉的朋友们都已经开始抓着麦鬼哭狼嚎的唱歌，看见他来了就大叫着问他怎么那么晚来。他解释说，自己住在城南的同学家，虽然早起了还是赶上早高峰人潮。

 

“我看你朋友圈发的定位，你都住了有半个多月了吧。” 李长庚揽着又变大了一号的陈立农问着。

 

“二人世界过的这么高兴啊？是不是差点都忘记我们了哇弄弄！” 许凯皓举着话筒站在沙发上，山大王一般大声讨伐着。底下爱起哄的男孩子骚动着笑倒了一片。

 

这句话带着参数为50的回音，通过音箱传到陈立农的脑子里不断地共鸣着。

 

看着这群叽叽呱呱乱叫的幼稚鬼，陈立农抓起话筒，佯装嫌弃的说：“他可比你们这群猴子厉害，人家懂很多东西呢！”

确实是啊，林老师不仅懂得多，有一个性感的大脑，而且性感的手稍微动一动，自己的行动就完全被林老师控制住了。

陈立农懒得跟朋友们说这么多，拨开人群冲到屏幕面前点歌。

 

晚上九点左右，林彦俊忐忑的刷卡走进了约定好的房间，对方似乎有钱又豪气，一开口就说十点来万豪2525就行了，让他不禁猜想实物究竟是不是跟相片一致，如果是个超级有钱大腹便便的中年大叔怎么办。

啊，楼下有个游泳池，直接跳下去就好，完美。

 

其实林彦俊确定性向是在初中毕业，那时候他偷偷摸摸约了一个小男生，在离家远的不行的7天inn 做了一场非常失败的爱。林彦俊把人家捅得哭到说不出话，他还觉得自己挺有潜质，结果他一射出来就被小男生踹到床底下了。

可以说是非常失败，不堪回首。李爱文一直觉得挺对不起那个可怜的小男生的，但是这回他想最后再体验一次上面的生活，毕竟以后他有的是罪要受。

 

提前一个小时来就是为了自己先洗澡，这样也不至于让对方等得尴尬。他洗完正在擦身的时候，就听见门外有开锁的声音，估计想象中的大叔来了，突然有点紧张，早知道在衣服里藏个刀好了。林彦俊把吹风机调到最大档，掩盖自己紧张的碎碎念。他莫名其妙的打起退堂鼓来，太久没在外面约了，离开陈立农他总觉得不自在。

 

他吹了很久很久的头，久到蛋白质即将变性发出焦味。之后他终于下定决心开了浴室门，看见了一米八纤长的身影站在床旁边。

 

妈耶，实物跟照片......既一致又不一致......毕竟对一个大头自拍你也看不出来他一米八对不对。

 

一米八的甜美骗子看着他，他也迷茫的看着一米八的甜美骗子。空气中有滋滋啪啪的电流对撞，甜美骗子敏锐察觉到——

 

 

——是姐妹啊。

 

 

陆定昊把LV手包狠狠地砸在万豪高层豪华套房kingsize大床上，一边骂娘一边想这世道对高受真不容易，娘唧唧的一看就很0，肌肉壮硕的转眼间也变0，昨晚好不容易滑到的一个正值青春期看上去正正常常甚至还有点帅的男生居然......真是倒霉到家。

 

但是他现在也没有心情回那套半年前新购置的某东新区的大房子，对面这个尴尬得不停摸头发的小男生唯一让自己开心一点的地方也就只有长得好看了。他左右一想，看帅哥至少心情好一点，就跟帅哥唠唠吧。

 

“帅哥，胆子不小啊，没做好准备就出来约。” 陆定昊恶狠狠的坐在大床上质问要变成石头的林彦俊。“怎么着，你这个便秘样子是有烦心事想跟姐妹聊聊啊？”

 

“额......内个...其实..." 林彦俊脑子里不停的变换想法，最终决定把自己目前最烦恼的事情说出来。

“你能不能教我一下...呃...做下面的技巧。” 林彦俊觉得自己的薄脸皮要裂成一块一块掉在地上了，他的手指紧张地不停绞浴袍上的带子。

 

23岁的陆定昊要被笑死了，他庆幸自己现在没有在吃芝麻糊，要不然自己把半碗芝麻糊喷在酒店浴袍上还是很不礼貌的。“你个小孩真是搞笑，今晚要不是遇到我你是不是还以为别人会给你开苞啊？”

 

“...对。”十分迷茫的林彦俊不坚定的点了点头。

 

“天真！准备工作自己不做好今晚你直接被人捅到进医院哈我跟你讲！” 陆定昊觉得手边缺一壶茶，LF市青少0基础知识普及工作做的还是不够，他这个街道办主任真是愁的不行。

 

“您快快请讲，我是真的没办法了。” 林彦俊窘迫的坐在床的另一边。

 

恭喜我们的幸运男孩陈立农，今日在外面疯闹都能喜提姓陆的祖师爷一位。

 

“那你先自己讲讲，你觉得要怎么做？”

 

“...先自己...额...用手弄松了，再插个按摩棒进去？”

“错啦！”祖师爷发火了。“你这么搞弄得再松都不爽，你是去干嘛的，献爱心吗？”

林老师把自己的脸埋在枕头里，他已经臊得从后颈一路红到额头了。他很绝望，他也不知道怎么办。

看着自己的学生一副缩头乌龟的样子，祖师爷愤愤的把枕头砸到学生的头上。

 

“我跟你讲，有感觉才是最重要的。基本的扩张做完全了，来感觉了，身子自己就放松张开来了。” 祖师爷娓娓道来，小林坐好开始认真听。“你不要上网买那些个乱七八糟的棒棒，捅坏了都不知道跟谁说理去哈。你去个靠谱的男科医院跟医生学学怎么按摩前列腺，让医生啊，给你示范一次，然后问问他什么牌子的前列腺按摩器靠谱，去买一个就好，不贵的。”

 

林彦俊没想到做下面的这么麻烦，他看着陆定昊的LV包，思考“不贵的”是有多不贵。

 

之后陆定昊细细碎碎的跟他说了怎么用肌肉，什么时候用哪里的肌肉两个人都会好受一点，李爱文听得晕晕乎乎的。陈立农真的太幸福了，能碰见像他这样这么负责任的大哥，林彦俊摇摇头想。

 

李爱文得出了结论，反正他是要为了未来的幸福而抽时间偷偷摸摸的去男科医院的。有钱人陆定昊推荐了个朋友的私人诊所给他，林彦俊开始担心起自己每月仅够吃喝玩乐的零花钱。两人聊着聊着居然还加上了微信好友。陆定昊看着牙尖嘴利的，但分享的都是实诚话，帮未来的林彦俊躲过了许多不浪漫甚至会丧命的瞬间。陆定昊临走前还嘴欠欠的说，他要是害怕了就叫上他一起去诊所，反正他富贵闲人一个，见证朋友迈入新世界何乐而不为呢。

 

林彦俊心想事不宜迟，虽然他也没病，先跟医生约好日程吧，他就让陆定昊帮他安排一下。陆定昊边发微信边揶揄道，你这么着急，是看上人啦？

 

点点头，挠挠头。“上了二垒，他是直男，估计还没想这么多呢，我就...我想多了，先准备一下。”

“啧啧啧...”祖师爷摇了摇头，十分无奈的样子。“直男最难搞了，我前任就是，哎呀...别提了！呆得让人生气。”

“这间房你睡醒明天直接走就行了，不用谢谢爸爸哈。”陆定昊拿起手包潇洒走人，反正刷的不是他的卡。

 

目送陆定昊离开房间以后，林彦俊脑子放空，躺在床上看着自己的手，觉得自己要剪指甲了。

手啊手，明天去医院你要争气，我下半身能不能幸福真的全靠你了。李爱文暗暗告诫着自己的一双大手，陈立农之前偷偷亲过，不知道会不会给他一点好运呢。

李爱文赶紧发短信给李弄，今天自己在同学家睡，明晚再回来，不要担心。

他想，为了以后跟李弄“有感觉”，真的豁出去了。男人嘛，没在怕的。

今晚睡觉不能玩李弄的脸了，还有点不习惯。

 

 

 

酒店电梯下行的间隙，陆定昊思考董又霖究竟知不知道他们已经分手了，虽然是陆定昊单独提出来的，虽然董又霖现在人在意大利忙交流学习呢。

陆定昊想，他今年都23了，这样一哭二闹三约炮的是做给谁看，做给他家那个呆福瑞看吗？

刚刚那个小帅哥暗恋的对象好像也很呆，机灵的话这小帅哥也不至于想不开大半夜出来学习为爱献身...

要是有别的帅哥愿意为呆福瑞这样为爱献身怎么办？

走出酒店的时候他看见了一辆很普通的玛莎拉蒂很低调的停在酒店门口，就是董又霖家车库里普通到要蒙尘的那种。他刚从旋转门出来驾驶位车窗就自动摇了下来，里面果不其然，就是出差快一个多月的某个姓董的老总。

 

陆定昊心里不服气，却还是抬着头慢慢地走了过去。

他这样一哭二闹三约炮的有什么用呢，最后还是舍不得啊。

 

第二天陆定昊陪着临阵退缩的李爱文吱哇乱叫的挪进私人诊所，一个小时后又陪着他容光焕发的走出私人诊所。

李爱文提着医生开给他的不可描述的东西，脑子里装满了不可描述的专业知识。

陆定昊看他这么精神的样子，屁股估计不怎么痛。

 

他十分自信的跟陆定昊说，陆定昊，我觉得我能行，我家那个肯定玩不过我了。

 

* * *

 ④

 

 

陈立农当天晚上害怕林彦俊担心自己，八点半就说要回去了。

 

许凯皓假装悄悄地跟大家说，看见没，十一点五十地铁才停运现在就要走了，男朋友催了。

陈立农超级凶的喊了一句闭嘴，嗓子都劈了。

李长庚主动带节奏说陈立农别解释了，你回去吧，没事儿，男朋友要紧哈哈哈。

陈立农羞得挑离他离得近的几个倒霉男孩狠狠拍了一下头就走了。

 

坐在地铁上一看，林彦俊说今晚不回来了。好嘛，就一天他就在外面玩的不想回来了，也没人陪自己吃夜宵。有点伤心ne。他胶好的帅气发型渐渐散开来，坐在他对面的女生却真真切切的看见是小狗狗的耳朵垂下来了。

 

今晚林彦俊不在，他有点高兴，因为这代表他可以睡林彦俊的枕头了！超级弄弄想跟家里的黄宝强调，林彦俊是个有洁癖的人，以前都只允许他打地铺，但是现在林彦俊不仅允许自己上床睡，还可以蹭有林彦俊独特橘子汽水味儿的枕头！这是什么意思！

他在这个家里地位越来越高的意思！在学校里谁胆敢碰林彦俊的笔啊，但是他连枕头使用权都涌有了！

 

洗完澡的超级弄弄如愿枕在林彦俊的枕头上，今天可能闹得太厉害了，一下就困得不得了。

睡着之前他脑袋里突然闪过去一件事，对，之后要跟彦俊去买润滑油，他上次太鲁莽了......

伴着空调徐徐的冷风，李弄慢慢睡着了。

 

李弄做了很多个很严重的噩梦。

事实上，他每天都做了很多梦，在遇见林彦俊以后——无所畏惧的林彦俊带他逃离很多他在梦里剧烈害怕着的东西，带着面具的剪刀手，流着脓水走路如地震的怪兽。那些梦是水泥色的，充满了铁锈气味，冷水的温度，没有一点颜色。林彦俊脸上的颜色也是惨白的。他梦见林彦俊跟他一起清扫外婆家的阳台，他们互相喷着水，蝉鸣不止，空气燥热；阳台很小，塞不下他们两个人，但他很快乐。他在上一个梦短暂结束后回忆，找不到自己快乐的理由。明明梦里的一切都缺乏色彩，连林彦俊的脸都打了马赛克。

这一个梦结束了，幕布拉上，剧场全黑，他却醒不过来。

他害怕，全身止不住的发抖，他觉得他的脚是不是抽筋了，怎么抖得停不下来，手也是。拜托，快点醒过来，这些梦真的很恶心。他张开口尝试发出一些有意义的音节，快点把自己给叫醒吧——

 

“阿...俊..."

他听见自己在用气音求救。快来救救我，我要溺死了。

 

他感觉到有一双手放在自己的小腹上面，那只手轻轻地抓住了自己的手。

 

“没事没事哦，放松，放松农农。”

 

他感觉自己的小腹上面有一只手和手臂的重量，那只手在轻轻拍着自己，那恰到好处的力量让他的恐惧沉到最底最底。

他睁开了一条缝的眼睛又慢慢合上了，这回他的梦里就是一片漆黑，什么也没有，他却不害怕了，他只是心安理得的抓着那只手睡觉。

 

林彦俊看着陈立农枕着自己的枕头，两只眼睛从紧紧闭着到逐渐放松，慢慢的跪在地上又拍了一会儿他的小腹就悄悄把手抽出来了，因为他不可描述的一些东西需要赶紧藏起来。陈立农的梦话症状更加严重了。自从他们睡在一张床上之后，林彦俊就要伴着陈立农时有时无的梦话睡着。他听了十几天，只有刚刚那句梦话里出现了他的姓名，但是陈立农说出来的时候表情好像特别的害怕。

 

他心下也有些不安。

 

看陈立农一时半会儿睡不醒，他赶紧拿着东西去隔壁浴室，趁着知识还热乎着赶紧实践一会。进浴室脱了裤子，他发现润滑油就剩一点点——就是那个在睡觉的倒霉孩子上次弄的。他沾了最后那一点点透明液体在手里，涂在细长的按摩棒上。

 

把身体蜷缩起来，放松，然后慢慢的把按摩器插进去。插到一半的时候，稍微缩一下括约肌，用一些巧劲。

 

“嘶——”按摩器曲线状的凸起顺利的自动滑到他的前列腺位置，无缝贴合的感觉让他的身体弹了两下。

缓慢呼吸，吸气时收缩括约肌，轻推手柄。呼气时放松括约肌，轻提手柄。

 

“哈啊...哈啊...哈......”

 

可以承受快感的时候，用耻尾肌运动，收缩放松。

 

“呜呜......啊啊啊！”

 

他的前端开始断断续续的吐出清液。

医生说重复十分钟左右对身体会比较好，但是李爱文觉得他一下就射出来了，在前面还软着的状态。而且他气都喘完了前面还在断断续续的流着。

 

联想到上回他给陈立农口了好久才口出来...林彦俊害羞的抱住自己的双腿，头深深的埋进腿间。

 

真的挺舒服的。他想。陈立农要是不觉得舒服就夹断他好了。

 

 

之后他们又十分正常的相处着，过了几天陈立农要回家帮忙看店就回去了。

 

七月份林彦俊打电话说城南好无聊，没有好吃好玩好喝的地方。

陈立农叫他过来帮忙看店，林彦俊提着行李就走了。

陈立农家的日料店开在商业区附近，暑假顾客很多，厨房里温度也很高，忙不过来的时候他们偶尔会发生一些争吵，但是又会因为要照顾的人太多而忘掉。

 

八月份林彦俊说老是待在一个地方，你会不会嫌无聊。陈立农说还好，因为主要想着帮家里忙，每天工作都一样但是也不会想太多。

林彦俊给他看特色歌舞伎町风情街的图片，说这个是新商业区，要不然我们去那里的夜市打工吧，好像蛮有意思，旁边还有温泉哦。

陈立农说他神经病，大夏天为什么要泡温泉。但是那条街真的好漂亮，好多红灯笼在街上面挂着——

陈立农挺喜欢红色的，所以他同意了。

 

两个人本来想在附近找个地方住然后去夜市卖小吃，但是发现附近短租房的租金都太高了，他们两人合起来的薪水满打满算都不够给的。最后他们去了那间新开的温泉旅店当服务员，因为包吃包住，薪水低一点但是反而有给他们赚到的感觉。

旅店老板分配给他们一间四叠半的寝室，对于一米八以上的他们来说其实睡起来有点紧迫，可能就比林彦俊的豪华大床大一点吧。但是他们还是这样撑过了一个月，早上五点半起来打扫院子的卫生，晚上十一点下班，零点睡觉都是在林彦俊不沉迷洗澡的情况下才有可能。

 

林彦俊一直都把在医生那里买的两个东西放在包里，因为其实也不是很大，但是他总是找不到合适的机会用。在陈立农家的时候，他家众多的女性成员让他不敢随便发春。

在旅店打工一是因为太累，二是因为澡堂是北方澡堂，开放式的那种，虽然配了大浴池这一点让他很满意，但是他不能自己一个人悄悄找感觉了。在厕所里实践的话他的洁癖也不会允许他硬起来。

 

所以其实他在陆定昊的科普配套教学之后只是自己实践过一次而已，他有点害怕自己会不会忘掉，但是现实不允许他找多一次机会。

 

终于到了月底发工资了，陈立农一拿到工资就开开心心的带着林彦俊去街上最贵的进口超市逛。李爱文说你想吃什么雪糕，哥哥请你。李

 

弄神色鬼鬼祟祟的，我们不是来买雪糕的！李爱文被李弄带到卖套的专区，恍然大悟。

李弄说，这里买这些东西不是设在收银机旁边，我们可以慢慢看，你平常喜欢用哪种。

李爱文一眼就看见了角落天花板的摄像头，他羞耻的想要遁地逃走。奈何李弄这回太懂事了，他只好说，橘子草莓汽水味儿的。

 

李弄第一次来这个区，有点紧张，竟然真的找起了橘子草莓汽水味儿的，哪有啊，过会儿才发现了。草莓味的就有，你喜欢吗。

喜欢，ok的，我们快点走吧。李爱文觉得自己真的好惨，薄脸皮好不容易长回来了待会儿又要在收银台碎一次。他在收银台强装镇定，准备掏钱的时候李弄突然抢先把付款码推出去。

 

彦俊，我说了要给你买的。陈立农一脸严肃。

林彦俊被帅到了，但是收银台姐姐好像就要忍不住笑出来了。

林彦俊真的很想冷冷冷冷冷静下来，所以他勾着陈立农的手臂逃逃逃逃逃走了，他本来想想想想只是抓住陈立农的手臂的，但是他的手好好好好好好像抖了一下，所以动作做做做做做做做得更奇怪了。

他叫陈立农快快快点把那盒东西收好，然后他慌慌慌张张的拉着陈立农和行李箱一起跑回了陈立农的家。大街上的人为为为什么都用奇奇怪怪的目光看着他们呢，可能是因为两个一米八的男生跑起来太碍人视线了吧吧吧吧。

 

大中午的，陈家人都在店里忙活着，林彦俊慌里慌张的拉着陈立农跑进门，结果在玄关处就被鞋子们绊倒了。

陈立农本来就是一个平衡感极差的人，所以他也跌倒在一旁。

 

林彦俊一倒下就把那盒东西拿出来砸到陈立农身上，干，你塔妈的都不会害羞的哦！哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

陈立农说，日，我真的很不好意思啊！但是我们怎么可以被人家觉得是第一次去买！就正正常常的就好了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

林彦俊想，不，你重点错了，不是第一次去买，而是我们去买。

 

林彦俊笑得喘不过气来，他狠狠地把自己的腿压在陈立农身上，放肆的大笑着。陈立农不忿气，拉过他的腿打他的屁股，别笑啦，你仄个烂人！

 

他真的很开心，陈立农让他每天都比昨天开心。

他很幸福，他不像跟他约过的小男生那样惨。他有未来男朋友陪着去超市一起买，他们一起丢脸。这样真的很OK。他想问问陆定昊，你前任有没有陪你一起买润滑液，我的呆狗狗有哦。昂，我们本垒还没有上就是了。

 

“以后润滑油终于不是我一个人用了。”他望着生气的陈立农。

 

陈立农说，“怎么又被你猜到。哎呀...反正这么多你一个人也用不完啊，用不完放久了就不新鲜，你知不知道上次我踩出来好多，一看生产日期都是一年前的了......”

 

林彦俊看着陈立农嘴上不停的叭叭叭叭的说，体会到了人生中新的一种心情。

 

心花怒放。

 

这种东西，多一个笨蛋跟他一起用，用的快他也高兴。

嘿嘿嘿嘿，他又笑出声来。陈立农害羞的拍了拍他的脸，附赠一个装凶。

 

 

 

 

 

 

陈立农听见浴室水流停止的声音，突然紧张了起来，在阳台重重的呼吸了几口新鲜空气，摸摸心口压压惊。

高二开学第一个星期，按理说应该是十分快乐的修学旅行。有一次林彦俊说自己手机没网络借他的手机用，换回来之后发现手机里多了一个叫lofter的app，一点进去看是已登录的状态，id叫草莓橘子汽水味儿。陈立农冥冥中有种感觉，这就是林彦俊的账号。他快速查看了他点了红心的文章：《查有此人》、《非傲娇攻略手册》、《知离》、《冷酷回收机》......

 

Fantastic, marvelous.写得实在是太好以至于他觉得跟自己的心境非常相似...不对，是哪里相似？但是越看越上头......

 

学霸陈立农的速读能力不是盖的，一晚上他就看完了所有林彦俊点过心心的文章，还补充阅读了一些有名的日本BL漫画，比如说《nine count》、《近藤同学的观察日记》之类的。他觉得自己也能画一个出来，他有点蠢蠢欲动了，《林同学的观察日记》明天就可以开始连载！

 

他有点心潮澎湃。

 

不过那是出发之前。

现在他看着穿着浴袍，擦着头发走出来的林彦俊心情非常复杂，有90%是因为他不知道自己为什么被一种巨大的烦恼悬着心，总是不踏实。

 

“彦俊，对不起，我骗了你，其实昨天晚上我好像...”

 

“我看见了。大家都看见了。”

 

林彦俊说出来的话让他有种暴雨倾盆的感觉，对面的林彦俊湿湿的是因为刚洗完澡，他湿湿的是因为谎言被戳穿，羞耻化作汗液遍布身体。

 

“太丢脸了，陈立农。”林彦俊尝试让自己的声音变得更平稳一点。“过去坐到床上。”

 

林彦俊手一指，陈立农乖乖的坐到床上去了，他无助的看着林彦俊的黑脸。

 

“你知道我生气了吧？”

 

狗狗点头。

 

林彦俊把他的蓝色领带从行李箱里翻出来，蒙住陈立农的眼睛，在他的脑后打了个结。

 

“躺下来，我真的很生气。”

 

耷拉着眉毛，陈立农最后照做了，躺在床上。他以后真的不要再喝酒了，酒量酒品都不好，现在彦俊生气了也想不出原因。

 

林彦俊骑在他的腿上，本应生气得不行的人手心却冒出了汗。

 

他清楚自己只是在借题发挥而已。

 

 

 

 

 -TBC

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
